Midnight Robin
by Shiro Tsukiko 2003
Summary: Yui is a girl that doesn't know what love is. As she grew up, she was taught how to kill, torture, and lie. That is all she knows how to do. Can the Akatsuki show her what love is, can they show what a familly is as well? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: might include violence and mild language...

**Tsukiko: Well this is my first story so please do tell me what you think and be honest. **

**Itachi: Just start the story! **

**Tsukiko: Ok! **

"speaking" _thoughts _

**Chapter 1**

A girl sat alone at the back of a classroom. She was constantly bullied and was now crying. I hate this place! But, she had to stay there for her own protection. Oh how she wished she could leave. Suddenly, the door slammed open and she jumped in surprise. Three girls walked in and headed towards her. She tried to look up at them from her seat, only to get slapped on the face. "Don't look at us scum!" the one that seemed to be the leader of the three said. There was obvious hate her voice. When they were done with her, she had many new injuries and bruises. That's it! I'm going to leave no matter what. She stood up, hatred was blazing in her eyes. She walked out of the classroom and towards the bully trio. When she got to them, she slapped the one she deemed the leader in the face. "Don't talk to me like you know" she said in a cold voice. She then made her way her way towards the exit of the place she called her prison, leaving the dumbfounded girls behind her. It is time to leave the place that holds me prisoner. A teacher stepped out in front of her and asked "Ms. Akamine Yui, where do you think you are going? School isn't over yet!" "I'm leaving this prison. Now get out of my way." Yui answered. When the teacher didn't take the warning and move out of the way, Yui decided to take action, and the teacher was soon out cold. Yui stalked away from the knocked out teacher and through the door with a murderous look in her eye. Yui undid the jutsu that made her look 16 with a poof of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, in her place stood an 8 year-old. She ran into the forest as she heard 3 pairs of feet pursuing her. She ran around for 20 minutes and the feet seemed to pursue her where ever she went. "Gosh, why won't they stop already!" she exclaimed as she looked behind her. Then she crashed into someone. "Ouch! Watch where you're going" she screamed venomously as she got up. When she looked up to see who she bumped into, she saw two men. One resembled a shark and the other had silver hair and a scythe. They both wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. "It's a little girl..." the one that looked like a shark said in a bored tone. "Can I sacrifice her to Jashin?" the one with the scythe asked eagerly. Great just my luck.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Tsukiko: A cliff hanger!**

**Itachi: Shut up already! **

**Tsukiko: Well I'm done. What do you think?**

**Itachi: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: might include violence and mild language...**

**Tsukiko: Second Chapter is done! Yay!**

**Naruto: Tsukiko-chan, can you start the story please?**

**Tsukiko: Ok Naru-cahn, but only because you asked nicely. Please reveiw!**

**Tsukiko and Miyuki: Well, We're going to give you Yui's info before we start the chapter.**

Name: Akamine Yui

Age: 8

Rank: S-class

Chakra Nature: All

Kekkei Genkai: Dorobogan (I made it up.)

Tailed Beast: The Ten-Tailed Phoenix (Her name is Saya.)

Weapon: her sword Kage Tenshi and her flute named Akuma

Codename: Black Robin or Devil's Angel

Looks: long black hair that is in pig tails, azure eyes, pale skin, skull clip in her hair for her poisins, and she usually wears a white sundress (so really innocent)

Here this is the link just copy and paste!

**imgres?sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=e9I2gL_nq5dYIM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fclubs%2Fanime%2Fanswers%2Fshow%2F332674%2Fpost-anime-girl-with&docid=V62RnWKzkX00_M&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimage%2Fanswers%2F2287000%2F2287590_1325096837268.94res_212_ &w=212&h=300&ei=ZG4nU-KTFO66yAG0oIGACg&zoom=1&ved=0CGAQhBwwBA&iact=rc&dur=2551&page=1&start=0&ndsp=16**

Background: At age 2, Yui watched her parents' murder. Orochimaru found her and used her as an experiment. When she was 3, she began to talk to Saya. Yui managed to escape from Orochimaru at age 4. After she escaped, Yui enrolled in a school for assassins called Sera. While she was at this school, she made herself look 16 with a jutsu. At age 5, Yui was at Jounin level, and at age 6, kage level. Yui was also put in the Bingo Book as an S-class missing nin. She is a master at torture, traps, and almost everything.

Dorobogan: the ability to steal other kekkei genkais.

Notes: Yui has almost stolen all kekkei genkais in existence.

"speaking" _thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

Yui inwardly sighed as she looked up at the one that looked a shark with puppy dog eyes. Her lip began to quiver and tears welled up in her eyes. "You aren't going to let him kill me are you?" she asked in a shaking voice. Mr. Shark looked to the one with the scythe and said, "Go a head." in a bored tone. Mr. Scythe backed her up into a tree and raised his scythe to kill her, when she disappeared into thin air. "Huh, where did she go?" Mr. Scythe asked in confusion. "Behind you." Yui whispered. He whipped around and he saw her standing casually behind him. Mr. Scythe got ready to try and kill her again, when a voice stopped him. "Hidan, why are you fighting a child?" a cold, bone-chilling voice asked. "L-leader-sama" the person I now learned was Hidan stuttered. A man with spiky, orange hair and about 24 piercings on his face stepped out from the shadows. _I think I'll call him Mr. Carrot._ The newly dubbed Mr. Carrot walked towards her and Yui said "Hi Mr. Carrot Head!" He glared at her while Hidan and the shark man sweat-dropped. "What?" she asked confused at why they were staring at her. Mr. Carrot Head picked her up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of rice. Then the everything faded into black.

*(time skip...2 hours later)*

Yui woke up and found that she was tied up and in a cage that was in a dark room.

**Tsukiko: So what do you think about the second chapter?**

**Itachi: Be quiet.**

**Tsukiko: You are so mean Ita-kun.**

**Itachi: Don't call me that!**

**Naruto: Hi Tsukiko-chan.**

**Tsukiko: Oh hi Naru-kun, where did you come from?**

**Naruto: ...**

**Itachi: Review or no more will be written!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: might include violence and mild language...

**Tsukiko: Well, hi everyone I'm back and done with chapter 3! Yay!**

**Sasuke + Itachi: Shut up and start the story!**

**Tsukiko: *starts crying* You guys are soooo mean.**

**Naruto: Tsukiko-chan, please don't cry.**

**Hinata: O-o-on w-with the s-story...**

"speaking" _thoughts_

**Chapter 3**

"They really underestimated me.." she sighed. Yui turned herself into a robin and flitted between the bars and out of the cage. When she landed on the ground in front of the cage, she turned herself back to normal. Yui tip-toed to the huge door to her left and tried to twist the doorknob and open the door, but only for her to find that it was locked. "Figures." she murmured. She took a senbon from her hair and used it to pick at the lock on the door, and in a matter of seconds, the door unlocked and swung open. "Bakas" Yui mumbled to herself. _That was easy, almost to easy!_ Yui began to wander around the halls of the Akatsuki hideout until she bumped into something (or rather someone). She looked up to see what she bumped into, only to find herself staring at a man with a mask that looked like a lollipop (the mask I mean). "Oh my glob! It's a giant lollipop!" she screamed childishly and pounced on the unknown man. "Tobi is not a lollipop! Tobi is a Tobi!" the man said in an equally childish voice. "Who is pretty girl?" Tobi asked. "My name is Yui." Yui said calmly, all traces of her childishness gone. "Ok, Tobi must be a good boy and take Yui to Leader-sama now!" Tobi said, practically bouncing with glee. _Wow..._ "Only is you carry me there!" Yui proclaimed in a singsong voice, with a mischievous glint her eye. Tobi picked up Yui and carried her to 'Leader-sama's' office. When they got there, Yui hopped off of Tobi's back and ran in to Leader-sama's office. "Hello" she screamed at the top of her lungs once she got in there. Pein's **(I'm just going to refer to him as Pein now) **head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "How did you get out?" he asked in a flat voice. "Ummmm...I just did?" Yui said, but it came out sounding like a question. Suddenly, a kunai was flying at her face, so she did the only thing she could do, she caught it and threw it back in his face. He wasn't suspecting this, so he only managed to dodge it, but it still cut his eyes flashed and all of a sudden, he was holding Yui up by her neck.

**Tsukiko: Well I'm done, so what do you think?**

**Kisame: Remember to reveiw or else I'll eat you!**

**Tsukiko: Bad Kisa-kun! You'll scare away all the readers! Adieu **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsukiko: Hello everyone, this is the 4th chapter! ^.^**

**Kisame: Now read it before I hurt you.**

**Tsukiko: Nooo! Bad Kisame! *Hits him with a mallet repeatedly in the head***

**Sakura: Tsukiko DOES NOT own Naruto!**

"speaking" _thoughts_

**Chapter 3**

Yui began to gasp for air as Pein tightened his hand that was around her throat slowly, efficiently cutting off her airway. Yui's face began to grow paler, before she finally realized what was happening and kicked Pein hard in the balls. Pein released his hold on her throat to double over in excruciating pain and clutched his crotch. Yui began to laugh much to his anger.

Yui watched as he lunged for her and in one smooth movement flipped him over and held him down with her foot as the fog of his anger began to clear from his mind.

Tobi watched as she held down Pein and was surprised at how graceful her movements were. "Wow..." Tobi whispered.

Pein glared at Yui as she removed her foot from his rather muscular chest and allowed him to stand. She watched him stand, her eyes full of caution and weariness. Pein began to attack her with taijutsu as soon as he was on his feet again. Yui dodged every one of attacks with ease and the grace of a cat. Everyone who saw it would immediately know her fighting style was a very deadly dance. Yui quickly got bored of the one-sided fight and threw a paralysis tag at him, effectively immobilizing him.

"That wasn't very nice!" Yui whined.

"I don't have to be nice." he retorted hotly.

Yui glared at him with anger burning brightly in her eyes, before unsealing her sword, Kage Tenshi, and pointed it at his neck. "Are you sure about that?" she asked in a sweetly sick voice.

Pein began to sweat profusely before he muttered a soft no. "That's better." Yui mused, before a lean man with semi long hair, that was tied in a small ponytail, the Sharingan, and the Akatsuki cloak walked in. Yui sighed and walked over to Pein and set him free of the effects of the paralysis tag.

The new man was instantly on alert when he saw Yui in the room. "Itachi." Pein greeted indifferently. Yui took out a Bingo book and searched for the name 'Itachi'. She skimmed the information on him and proceeded to walk around him much like a predator would to its prey, and observed him. Itachi intrigued her. Yui thought over the ways she had come up with to stay here and keep on watching him and she chose Plan D, which was, to join the organization. "Hey, can I join your little group?" she asked casually.

Pein thought about it and figured that she was powerful and to have in the Akatsuki would be great, but she showed no signs of respect for him and didn't take orders. _Oh well, either way he would gain something. _"Sure..." he finally said.

**Tsukiko: All done! Sorry about not updating for a month. n.n**

**Gaara: Now go and review or I will kill you friends! *Begins laughing like a mad man***

**Tsukiko: Bad Gaarra! * Locks in room with Sasuke's fn girls and tells them that Gaara is hiding Sasuke* Anyways plz do review and I'm open to criticism.**


End file.
